Naruhina - The Bright Light
by HarukiHyuga
Summary: After the fight with Pein Hinata still loves Naruto as much as ever but he know idea what she has in store for her later on with her life with Naruto and wonders if she should tell him of her secret that could change their lives forever.


**Naruhina – The Bright Light – Episode 3 Script **

**Naruto: Does anyone have **_**any,**_** absolutely **_**any, **_**idea as to who has done this to Hinata-chan?**

_(Kiba and Sakura look at each other and nod. Ino notices and whispers to Sakura)_

**Ino: **_(Whispering) _**Sakura, what it is that you "forgot" to tell me earlier, does it have anything to do with this? To do with what you and Kiba just nodded at?**

**Sakura: **_(Whispering) _**Kiba, suspects Neji. **

**Ino: **_ (Whispering) _**Neji? But he's her cousin; he'd never do anything like that to her.**

**Sakura: **_(Whispering) _**I know, that's what I said.**

_(Naruto notices the whispering going on between Ino and Sakura)_

**Naruto: Sakura-chan? Ino? Do you have any ideas as to who did it?**

**Sakura: Uhm. . . **_(Looks at Kiba who shakes his head) _**N-no.**

**Naruto: **_(Turns to Ino) _**do you?**

**Ino: **_(Sakura looks at Ino giving her a look of warning as to not say anything about Neji) _**I would have told you sooner if I did think it were anyone.**

**Neji: Naruto, why do you care about my cousin's wellbeing so much?**

**Naruto: Because I don't want her to die, the way she almost did last time.**

**Neji: This is pointless; we know that she'll be ok and that she'll heal within a fortnight. That's all we need to know.**

**Tenten: **_(Puts her hand on Neji's shoulder) (Whispers) _**Neji, don't say stuff like that. People will just suspect you sooner. **

**Neji: **_(Knocks Tenten's hand off) _**It's still pointless.**

**Shika: **_(Stands up, hands in his pockets) _**Well, I suppose I have someone in mind.**

**Chouji: **_(Looking up at Shikamaru) (Whispering) _**you're not gonna say you suspect Neji are you?**

_(Kiba over hears Chouji's words and stands up too) _

**Kiba: Actually, I have an idea of who could have done it.**

**Sakura: **_(Thoughts: _He's gonna say?_)_

**Naruto: Well, then say.**

**Shika: I'd rather not say in front of everyone.**

**Kiba: Neither.**

**Naruto: Do you suspect someone here?**

**Kiba &**

**Shika: **_(Together) _**Maybe.**

**Naruto: Let's go then. **_(Naruto starts walking away from the group on the grass and Kiba and Shikamaru follow his lead)_

**Neji: I'm going.**

**Lee: What? You can't just go, everyone will suspect you then.**

**Neji: I think everyone already does suspect me! **_(Walks away leaving Lee and Tenten starring after him)_

_(Once Neji is completely out of sight Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba return. Naruto looking slightly madder than before)_

**Naruto: Does- does anyone else sus-suspect Neji?**

_(Everyone looks stunned at first but gradually puts their hand up)_

**Naruto: Why do you all think its Neji? And where is he now anyway?**

**Sakura: **_(Stands up) _**Kiba's probably told you his reason as to why he thinks its Neji. I was talking to him about it earlier and he told me the same story. Plus Neji ran off just now, maybe thinking everyone now knows it was him.**

**Ino: **_(Stands up next to Sakura) _**Sakura gave me hints.**

**Chouji: **_(Follows the girls' actions and also stands up) _**Shikamaru was telling me.**

**Naruto: **_(nods) _**What about you two? **_(Looks at Tenten and Lee) _**Bushy brow? Tenten?**

_(Lee stays quiet for once while Tenten manages to speak)_

**Tenten: **_(Slowly gets to her feet) _**I-it was him. **_(Chouji falls asleep after eating too much. No-one notices)_

**Naruto: How can you be so sure?**

**Tenten: I-I was there w-when he did it to her.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Tenten: **_(Not daring to look Naruto in the eye and keeps her focus on the ground) _**N-Neji had **_(Takes a deep breath) _**Neji had forbidden Hinata to go training, which she's been doing none stop for at least the last three months, and ordered her to stay home and not leave the house unless going out for ramen. Neji left the Hyuga Mansion to spend the day with me, leaving Hinata unsupervised. Hinata obviously went out to go train but when she decided to go home she got caught by me and Neji. Neji pushed her to the ground but Hinata said that she had just gone out for ramen. Neji knew it was a lie and just pushed her even harder making her mouth bleed. Neji and I went back into the house.**

**Naruto: Wait. **_(Walks up to Tenten) _**You were there all that time and you didn't help her?**

**Tenten: Trust me I tried but when I did Neji knocked me to the ground too. After he was done he locked her out of the house and took me inside so she was stuck in the storm all night.**

**Naruto: **_(Clenches his fists) _**Neji did all that to her just because she went out to train and get stronger.**

**Kiba: **_(Thoughts: _She went out to get stronger for you. She went to train and go through all that for you. She's confessed to you and yet you still don't realize it_)_

**Tenten: I asked him why he was so serious about it but he said it's strictly Hyuga buisness between him and his Uncle.**

**Naruto: I thought I had talked some sense into him three years ago at the chunin exams. **_(Marches off)_

**Sakura: Naruto! Where are you going?**

**Naruto: **_(Looking over his shoulder and shouting) _**To Neji, the second person that's almost killed my Hinata-chan!**

**Kiba: You said **_**your **_**Hinata-chan again!**

**Naruto: Whatever Kiba!**

_(Naruto leaves)_

**Ino: It might take a while but it'll happen.**

**Sakura: **_(Looking at Ino confused) _**what'll happen?**

**Ino: **_(Smiles and giggles) _**Naruhina.**

**Shika: Naruhina?**

**Kiba: **_(A slight tone of jealousy in his voice) _**Naruto and Hinata.**

**Chouji: **_(Suddenly wakes up, clutching his BBQ pork from Ino) _**No-one gets my pork! **

**Kiba: **_(Trying not to laugh) _**what?**

**Chouji: Sorry, I must've fallen asleep. I think something was trying to steal my BBQ pork in my dream.**

**Shika: We figured.**

**Sakura: We need to go looking for Naruto, NOW.**

**Tenten: I'm sorry, really. If I had done something last night then none of this would've -**

**Lee: - Tenten, it's not your fault.**

**Tenten: I tried to stand up to him last night but. . .**

**Ino: You couldn't, because it was Neji. I understand, I'd never be able to **_(Looks at Shikamaru who doesn't notice a thing but Tenten gets it)_

**Tenten: Yeah.**

_(Neji is now about to open the door and go inside the Hyuga Mansion but someone stops him. Naruto comes up from behind)_

**Naruto: Neji!**

**Neji: Leave it, Naruto. I know they've told you.**

**Naruto: Yeah, they have. They have told me it was you that locked out Hinata-chan and left her in a storm and no, I won't leave it!**

**Neji: Naruto, this is none of your buisness. So go!**

**Naruto: It is, Neji, it is! You've hurt Hinata-chan and I don't like it.**

**Neji: **_(Turns around to look at Naruto) _**People get what they get for good reasons and for what they deserve.**

**Naruto: **_(Starting to get really, really mad now) _**Are you saying that Hinata-chan deserved this? To almost die again? **_(Shouting) _**Are you saying she deserved that?**

**Neji: Yes, yes I am.**

**Naruto: **_(Marches up to Neji and pushes him to the ground. Neji does nothing but just stay where Naruto pushed him) _**then you're the worst cousin ever to exist. The Hyuga clan deserve better than you, **_**Hinata-chan**_** deserves better than you.**

**Neji: Why do you care about my cousin so much? It's not like you love her.**

**Naruto: Your right, I don't know if I love her or not. But, that doesn't mean I can't protect her as if the fate of the world depends on it.**

**Neji: **_(Stands up and walks to the door, turning his back to Naruto) _**that used to be my job. But now, she's just a nuisance.**

_(Naruto runs up to Neji and punches him in the back. Naruto takes a step back and Neji falls down to the ground) _

**Naruto: Don't you dare say anything like that about Hinata-chan!**

**Neji: **_(On the floor) _**Naruto, are you going to give me a taste of my own medicine?**

**Naruto: **_(Crouches down in front of Neji so that their eyes are at the same level with each other) _**No, I'm not as low as you. I'd never do anything that mean to my friend. **_(Neji's eyes widen) _**yeah, your still my friend, I may hate you for a while but I can't help the fact that your still my friend. It's like with Sasuke, he's done so many wrong things and yet he's still my best friend. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do the exact same thing to you as what you did to Hinata-chan 'cause there's no storm coming. **_(Stands up) _**Why don't you go inside now? I've had enough of this and I'm starving for some ramen. **_(Starts walking away, but stops to say just one last thing to Neji. Naruto doesn't turn around to face him)_

**Naruto: Neji, promise me something.**

**Neji: **_(Trying to stand up, using the door behind him as support) _**what is it?**

**Naruto: Promise me that when you next see Hinata-chan you apologize to her.**

**Neji: **_(Only just about standing up, still a little wobbly) _**I-I **_(Looks at the ground) _**Yeah, I promise.**

**Naruto: I'll ask her whether you do or not. **_(Walks away while Neji just goes inside)_

_(Naruto goes back to the training field where everyone is still for him apart from Kiba who has gone to check on Akamaru)_

**Sakura: Did you find him?**

**Naruto: Yeah.**

**Ino: Did you kill him?**

**Naruto: No.**

**Shika: Did you beat him up?**

**Naruto: Slightly.**

**Chouji: Did you bring me more BBQ pork?**

**Naruto: No.**

**Chouji: **_(Looks annoyed. Sarcastically) _**you're nice! **_(Crosses his arms and turns his back to Naruto)_

**Naruto: What's up with him?**

**Ino: He fell asleep again and dreamt someone **_**did **_**take his BBQ pork and his rice balls and his mountain of packets of crisps.**

**Chouji: So unfair.**

**Ino: **_(Whacks him round the head) _**get over it! It was a stupid dream! **

**Tenten: **_(Stretches her arms and yawns) _**I think I'll be going home now.**

**Lee: **_(Stands next to Tenten) _**I'll accompany you.**

**Tenten: **_(Starts walking away) _**why?**

**Lee: **_(Starts walking along side Tenten) _**because I want to. **

**Tenten: **_(Still walking and getting further away from everyone else) _**why?**

**Lee: **_(Still walking and getting further away from everyone else) _**because you're my teammate.**

**Tenten: And?**

**Lee: Neji gets to walk with you.**

**Tenten: And?**

**Lee: Why can't I?**

**Tenten: You're Lee.**

**Lee: What's wrong with being Lee?**

_(Their conversation fades out of ear shot as they walk out of view)_

**Ino: I've got to get back to the stupid flower shop. Shikamaru, you're coming with me! **_(Grabs Shikamaru's arm and pulls him along)_

**Shika: What? Why?**

**Ino: 'Cause I need help at the shop.**

**Shika: All you've got to do is stand behind the till! What else do you need help with!**

**Ino: I'll show you once we get to the shop.**

_(Ino and Shikamaru exit)_

**Chouji: I want more pork. **_(Follows in the same direction that Shikamaru and Ino went leaving Naruto and Sakura alone)_

**Naruto: **_(Starring after Chouji but once he's gone looks down at the floor) _**How long ago was it now, Sakura-chan? **

**Sakura: How long ago was what?**

**Naruto: **_(Sits down) _**That Sasuke left the village?**

**Sakura: **_(Sits down next to her teammate) _**about three and a half years now, I think, three and half years since I was crying my eyes out and screaming at him not to go.**

**Naruto: There's so much I need to do now.**

**Sakura: What do you mean?**

**Naruto: Well, I still need to keep my promise to you, about bringing Sasuke back; I still need to think about Hinata-chan; I need to train to be a better jinjouriki and I need to eat at least two hundred bowls of Ichiraku ramen before I do any of that.**

**Sakura: **_(Laughs) _**why that much ramen?**

**Naruto: It gives me strength.**

**Sakura: **_(Looks at Naruto) _**is it the only thing that gives you strength?**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Sakura: Well, it's just that you're what gives Hinata strength. So do any of us give **_**you **_**strength?**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan, everyone helps me through it all. But please, stop talking about Hinata-chan.**

**Sakura: Naruto, you can't just ignore –**

**Naruto: I'm not ignoring her! If I was ignoring her then why would I have been looking for her since I got back to the village wanting to talk to her, huh? But still, I just don't know! I've never thought of her that way and I can't just automatically change my feelings!**

**Sakura: **_(Stands up) _**I know you can't, but how much have you thought about it, huh? You know how strong my feelings for Sasuke-kun are, don't you? **_(Naruto nods) _**Hinata loves you just as much as I Sasuke-kun, if not more. **_(Naruto's eyes widen and then he stares at the ground) _

**Naruto: But I. . . **

**Sakura: **_(Bends down at Naruto) _**you **_**are **_**going to think more about this though, if not **_(Flicks Naruto's forehead and he falls backwards) _**you're gonna regret it. **_(Sakura walks away leaving Naruto alone, rubbing his forehead)_

_(At the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino is behind the till looking at her nails while Shikamaru is just arranging the flowers)_

**Shika: Why do **_**I **_**have to do this? Can't you get Sakura to do this? Or at the least Chouji? **

**Ino: Sakura needs to do more medical ninjutsu with Lady Tsunade and Chouji needs more pork. The fatso-**

**Shika: **_(Runs over to Ino and clasps his hand over her mouth) _**Shh! He can still hear you!**

**Ino: **_(Pushes away Shikamaru's hand) _**I've said that around him more than I can count and yet he's never hurt me. But if you were to say it he'd still beat **_**you **_**to a pulse.**

**Shika: Whatever, Ino. I've done what you've asked me to do, my dad needs to teach me more of the shadow possession jutsu, if I keep him waiting **_**he'll**_** be the one practising on **_**me**_**.**

**Ino: Sorry Shika but –**

**Shika: - don't call me Shika!**

**Ino: It's easier than Shikamaru.**

**Shika: I guess the fact that my name is so long is such a drag.**

**Ino: For once I'll let you off with saying that just 'cause I agree.**

**Shika: Yeah. **

**Ino: Anyway, sorry Shika –**

**Shika: -Shikamaru!**

**Ino: Fine! Shikamaru! **_(Points to a bunch of flowers) _**I need you to water them and then **_(points to the opposite side of the room) _**put them over there, after you've done that I need you to bring in a table from outside the shop and put it behind where I'm standing. Next I need you to wash the floor because something got spilt on the floor and I don't want to know what it is. Also I need you to go to Ichiraku and buy me some ramen.**

**Shika: Why can't you do the last one yourself?**

**Ino: Someone's got to stay in the shop, now go water them flowers!**

**Shika: **_(Unenthusiastically) _**Fine. **_(Drags his feet over to the flowers that need to be watered) _

_(In the Hokage's office. Tsunade has got her head on the desk and is sleeping. Piles of paper work are stacked up by her head. Shizune suddenly pushes the door wide open, making it slam against the wall and for Tsunade to wake up)_

**Tsunade: **_(Standing up blot right) _**I never fell asleep! Trust me; I've finished my paper work!**

**Shizune: **_(Holding Tsunade's pig) _**she's done!**

**Tsunade: What?**

**Shizune: It was meant to take three months, but you said that it would only take a fortnight but she's just recovered only a minute ago. Now she's sitting up in bed mumbling about needing to train.**

**Tsunade: Hinata? **

**Shizune: Yes, my lady.**

**Tsunade: And she's mumbling about needing to train?**

**Shizune: **_(nods) _**yes, my lady.**

**Tsunade: **_(Eyes widen) _**But how?**

**Shizune: I don't know, I've asked her to see if she knows but she claims to have no idea herself.**

**Tsunade: Go get Sakura!**

**Shizune: She's meant to be coming by in a minute anyway.**

_(There's a knock at the door)_

**Tsunade: Come in!**

_(Sakura enters)_

**Sakura: It's time for my medical ninjutsu training.**

**Tsunade: I need you to talk to Hinata for me before we do any training.**

**Sakura: **_(Blinking) _**Hinata? But she's still unconscious and recovering in hospital.**

**Shizune: Not anymore, she's still in hospital but she's wide awake.**

**Sakura: What? She's not meant recover for another thirteen days, what happened to her was only last night!**

**Tsunade: I know that's why I need you to talk to her.**

**Sakura: What do you mean? Why?**

**Tsunade: You're her friend; you could get something out of her. She might be able to tell you why she managed to heal so quickly. If you can't do it ask Kiba, if we get desperate, we're going to have to ask Naruto. But you need to talk to her for now.**

**Sakura: I don't know what to say though; I can't just go up to her and say "Why did you recover so quickly, huh? You were meant to be better in thirteen days, not now!" can I? **

**Tsunade: Don't ask me, I'm not the one that needs to talk.**

**Sakura: **_(Sighs) _**I guess I'll figure something out. **_(Walks to the door)_

**Tsunade: **_(Just before Sakura reaches the door) _**Wait, Sakura. **_(Sakura stops and turns to face Tsunade) _**Don't tell Naruto.**

**Sakura: Why? He'll be just be so hap-**

**Tsunade: You can't tell him, Sakura. He'll be sneaking into her hospital room to talk to her and you said it yourself that it's best that they don't see each other.**

**Sakura: Yes, Lady Tsunade. **_(Walks out of the door)_

**Tsunade: **_(Under her breath) _**there can't be only nine.**

_(Naruto in the Ichiraku ramen shop with Ayame and no Teuchi)_

**Naruto: Hey, Ayame?**

**Ayame: **_(Making some ramen but turns her head slightly over her shoulder to look at Naruto out of the corner of her eye) _**Hm? **

**Naruto: Where's Teuchi?**

**Ayame: Off out to look for new recipes in different villages. **

**Naruto: He won't be able to find anything better than what you already do.**

**Ayame: Thanks, here's your ramen. **_(Gives Naruto a bowl of ramen) _

**Naruto: Thanks! This is gonna be great!**

_(Kakashi comes into the ramen shop)_

**Kakashi: Naruto?**

**Naruto: Kakashi sensei? **

**Kakashi: Can I talk to you, please?**

**Naruto: Sure, but can I finish my ramen first please?**

**Kakashi: **_(Sits down next to Naruto) _**Yeah, I'll pay for it.**

**Naruto: **_(Eyes light up) _**really? Thanks Kakashi sensei! **_(Gets some chopsticks and starts to eat his ramen)_

**Kakashi: **_(Thoughts: _I'm not sure whether you're gonna be happy about what I've got to tell you or not)

_(Sakura and Hinata in Hinata's hospital room. Sakura is sitting on a stool next to Hinata's bed) _

**Hinata: Sakura, I'm sorry but I really don't know.**

**Sakura: Hinata, Lady Tsunade says that she knows you know, why aren't you telling us?**

**Hinata: Because I really **_**don't **_**know!**

**Sakura: If I got Kiba, would you tell him?**

**Hinata: I haven't got anything to tell him though. Maybe it's just lucky that I got better quickly.**

**Sakura: **_(Bits her bottom lip) _**Naruto.**

**Hinata: What?**

**Sakura: If I got Naruto, you would to tell him, wouldn't you?**

**Hinata: If I knew, of course I would. But I've already told you! I don't know why I recovered so quickly.**

**Sakura: **_(Thoughts: _Looks like no-one is going to get anything out of her, she really doesn't know_) _**Positive that you have no idea what so ever?**

**Hinata: **_(Nods) _**I'm sorry, I have no idea what so ever. **

**Sakura: **_(Stands up)_** Ok, well, I'll let you rest and see you in the morning.**

**Hinata: I don't want to bother you; you really don't have to come visit. I'd really like you to but if you've got other things to do then don't trouble yourself with me.**

**Sakura: **_(Smiles at Hinata) _**don't worry, I'm here for you.**

**Hinata: Thanks you, Sakura.**

_(Sakura exits the room)_

**Hinata: **_(Thoughts: _I mustn't tell anyone the reason I heal so quickly, no matter how much they ask_)_

_(Naruto and Kakashi are standing outside of the Ichiraku ramen shop. Kakashi is reading his book and Naruto is looking at him slightly annoyed)_

**Naruto: Kakashi sensei, I thought you said you wanted to talk to me but all you've got me doing is stand here watching you read that stupid book of yours. I honestly don't understand how that kind of thing could actually be interesting to you. **

**Kakashi: One second, I'm getting to the good part.**

**Naruto: **_(Knocks the book out of Kakashi's hand) _**were you even listening?**

**Kakashi: **_(Picks up the book) _**yes, I was actually. You can go buy some more ramen, I'll pay for it.**

**Naruto: **_(Snatches the book out of Kakashi's hand, Kakashi looks at Naruto as if he can't believe he just did that) _**No, that's **_**not **_**what I said. **

**Kakashi: **_(Sighs) _**Guess I can't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Naruto: Am I going to like what you've got to say?**

**Kakashi: You tell me that.**

**Naruto: I can only tell you once you've told me.**

**Kakashi: Come with me, we can't talk here.**

_(Naruto nods and follows Kakashi) _

_(Back at the Yamanaka flower shop. Kiba is now standing in front of the till holding a single rose. Ino is smiling at Kiba while Shikamaru is mopping the floor, every few seconds stopping and letting out a big breath and whipping the sweat off his forehead while leaning on the mop)_

**Ino: So who's this rose for then? Sakura? Tenten? Me? Lady Tsunade? Shizune? Me? Neji?**

**Kiba: No, this rose isn't for anyone you've just mentioned. **_**Especially **_**Neji.**

**Ino: Then who's it for?**

**Kiba: You've forgotten someone.**

**Ino: You can't give it to Hinata. She's still in unconscious so there's no point, she's won't even know that she's been given a rose.**

**Kiba: **_(Looks at the rose and smiles) _**I know, but I just thought it would be a nice thing to do.**

**Shika: **_(Yawns) _**why is everyone so fussed about Hinata?**

**Kiba: Why shouldn't we?**

**Shika: Well it's not like she's going to die.**

**Kiba: I know, but how would you feel if it were Ino? **_(Ino stares at Shikamaru waiting for his answer)_

**Shika: I admit, I'd be worried and I'd be pacing up and down the house hoping she doesn't die **_(Ino's eyes widen as she blushes slightly) _**but I wouldn't be talking about it nonstop.**

**Kiba: Smart answer. I'll be going now.**

**Ino: Uhm, Kiba? You haven't paid yet.**

**Kiba: Really? Sorry.**

_(Back in the Hokage's office. Tsunade is pacing up and down the room, her hands behind her back)_

**Tsunade: **_(Muttering to herself) _**I've looked at thousands of scrolls but nothing. She's got to be. There's no way she can't be. Only Naruto's ever been able to recover that quickly. If she is, Hiashi should've told me. If she is and he hasn't told me he's going to really, **_**really **_**regret it. But until now she's never shown any sign of being one of them. Even after fighting Pain Sakura said she almost died and she would've healed immediately then as well. **

_(Someone knocks on the door and Tsunade stops walking) _

**Tsunade: Come in!**

_(Sakura enters)_

**Sakura: **_(Shakes her head) _**Nothing. **__

**Tsunade: She wouldn't say **_**anything **_**to you?**

**Sakura: I even mentioned Kiba and Naruto but she still refused to say that she had any knowledge of how she recovered in less than twenty-four hours.**

**Tsunade: She's as stubborn as Naruto.**

**Sakura: Maybe she's not being stubborn. I think she sincerely doesn't know.**

**Tsunade: Maybe. **

**Sakura: **_(Desperately trying to convince Tsunade that Hinata doesn't know) _**Honestly, Lady Tsunade! I've known Hinata since academy days and she's never ever lied. **

**Tsunade: Hinata's changed since then though.**

**Sakura: I know she's changed but she still wouldn't lie.**

**Tsunade: You trust your friend to much, Sakura.**

**Sakura: Sorry, Lady Tsunade, but I do trust my friends too much sometimes. **_(Thoughts: _The way I thought I could always trust Sasuke-kun)

_(Someone knocks at the door)_

**Tsunade: Come in!**

_(Shizune enters)_

**Shizune: Sorry to disturb you, my lady but is Hinata aloud any visitors yet?**

**Tsunade: Why? Who wants to see her?**

**Shizune: Kiba, my lady. He's waiting outside her hospital room right now.**

**Tsunade: Tell him she's still not aloud any visitors. Has he already forgotten I band anyone from seeing her anyway, **_(Looks at Sakura) _**he doesn't know she's awake so that wouldn't have given him any idea of thinking it's alright to see her just yet.**

**Shizune: Oh, ok. I'll- I'll tell him he's n-not a loud to see her just yet. **_(Walks to the door but stops dead in her tracks when Tsunade says her name)_

**Tsunade: Shizune!**

**Shizune: **_(Not daring to turn around and look at Tsunade) _**Y-yes my lady?**

**Tsunade: Why are you stuttering?**

**Shizune: W-well because –**

_(The door is suddenly pushes wide open, an extremely angry looking Kiba comes in, holding the rose he bought from the Yamanaka flower shop)_

**Kiba: What do you mean I can't see her?**

**Tsunade: Were you standing there the whole time?**

**Kiba: What do you mean I can't see her?**

**Tsunade: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Sakura: Kiba, listen to Lady Tsunade. Hinata needs her rest. **_(Tsunade crosses her arms and nods)_

**Shizune: **_(Moves over towards Tsunade and whispers in her ear) _**should we tell him she's awake now?**

**Tsunade: **_(Shakes her head) _**no, that will make him feel the need to see her more.**

**Kiba: What will make me want to see her more?**

**Sakura: Lady Tsunade, he may as well know.**

**Tsunade: No, Sakura, no.**

**Kiba: What is it?**

**Shizune: My lady, he can be just as persistent as Naruto sometimes.**

**Tsunade: **_(Sighs) _**Kiba, she's awake.**

_(Kiba stares in shock and drops the rose on the floor) _

**Kiba: Sh-she's what?**

**Sakura: **_(Smiles sweetly) _**she's awake.**

**Kiba: **_(Smiles a great big smile) _**so does that mean I can see her? **_(Picks up the rose. Sakura realizes he's got a flower for Hinata and smiles)_

**Tsunade: No.**

**Kiba: What?**

**Tsunade: No.**

**Kiba: Why?**

**Tsunade: No.**

**Kiba: But-**

**Tsunade: No.**

**Kiba: Lady Tsunade- **

_(Tsunade punches Kiba into the door. Tsunade looks up)_

**Tsunade: I said no.**

**Sakura: **_(Goes over to Kiba) _**I'll take him to the hospital. **_(Kiba stands up as if nothing happened _

_But still looks as if he's slightly in pain) _

**Kiba: No, I'm fine but **_(turns to Sakura)_** I guess you're a loud to see her. **_(Sakura looks up at Kiba then lowers her gaze) _**I better go back and check on Akamaru, leaving him for longer than three quarters of an hour is **_**n**_**o**_**t **_**good for me! **_(Walks out of the room)_

_(Tsunade walks over to her desk and sits in her chair)_

**Tsunade: You're right, Shizune. He can be just as persistent as Naruto.**

**Sakura: **_(Thoughts: _I wonder if Kakashi sensei has told him_)_

_(In the training grounds. Kakashi and Naruto are standing in the middle. Naruto looks completely taken aback)_

**Naruto: N-no.**

_(Kakashi nods)_

_(End of episode 3) _


End file.
